


December 1st - Hot Chocolate

by mind_and_malady



Series: December 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Food Battles, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bunker experiences the beginning of Christmas. Dean sort of wishes he hadn't made hot chocolate this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 1st - Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/gifts).



> This is the first in a (hopefully!) month long series of little fics surrounding the December/Christmas theme. Basically, it's an excuse to write cute and happy things.

The bunker is colder than usual, just enough of a difference to be noticeable. Sam shivers as he opens the door to the hallway, and makes a beeline for the kitchen, eager for hot coffee and breakfast.

He’s marginally disappointed to realize that Dean hasn’t turned on the coffee pot - which is strange, because he knows Dean is up, he walked past Sam’s room shouting Christmas carols at the crack of dawn. But there's a cold mug of hot chocolate sitting on the counter, pinning down a disgustingly cheerful note about scouting for Christmas trees.

Sam had almost forgotten that they were doing Christmas this year. The angels had insisted on it, and Dean had folded to Castiel’s weird _I am a confused cat_ face and the head tilting almost instantly. Sam hadn't really protested, just sighed and gone along with it, deciding to ignore all the crappy memories he had of the holiday. Hopefully, it wouldn't end as badly as it had in the past.

“Dean’s out,” Lucifer’s voice makes Sam startle slightly, unaware that the archangel had been hovering in the doorway. “He took Castiel with him to look for trees.”

Sam laughs a little at the confusion in Lucifer’s tone. “Yeah, they left a note. Want some hot chocolate? I think Dean tried to make some, but it’s already solidified.”

Lucifer nods, watching attentively as Sam measures out mix and and warms the milk to nearly boiling, combining the two. When he goes to get whipped cream from the fridge, Lucifer curiously picks up a cup and sips at it, eyes brightening at the flavor.

“C’mon, Luce, really?” Sam groans, and Lucifer hastily puts down the mug, trying to look abashed. He fails miserably, but Sam laughs at him. “You’re ridiculous,” he remarks, rolling his eyes as he adds whipped cream to the cups. He considers the can for a moment, and then tips his head back to pour some directly into his mouth.

Lucifer snorts, disbelieving as he watches. “I’m the ridiculous one?”

Sam grins at him around a mouthful of whipped cream, unashamedly swallowing. “Maybe we're both a little ridiculous,” he allows, shrugging, and then smirks. Lucifer is immediately alarmed at the glint in his eye, and shouts in disbelief when Sam directs the can at him, squirting a thick strand of whipped cream into his face.

“Sam, don't you _dare_ -”

It’s too late, because Sam squirts whipped cream directly into his mouth, laughing. Lucifer snatches the can, and Sam stops laughing as Lucifer quickly douses him with whipped cream.

The food fight rapidly devolves into shouting and snatching and an enormous mess, three cans of cream being sacrificed for the cause before Dean and Cas come home to Sam’s outraged squawking and Lucifer’s gleeful laughter. When they reach the kitchen, its occupants are completely ignorant of their presence, too caught up in a mess that’s claimed the whole room.

“I don’t even want to know how this started,” Dean deadpans, finally gaining their attention and bringing a halt to the battle. “Just - just clean it up, okay?” He turns from the room, exasperated and secretly amused. Castiel smiles at them, offering an amiable nod before following Dean.

Sam looks over at Lucifer, face flushed. “We should probably get cleaned up, shouldn’t we?”

“Probably,” Lucifer shrugs, and carefully grabs a room-temperature cup of hot chocolate off the counter. “Or we could drink these. They don’t seem to be solid yet.”

Sam accepts the offered cup, slowly rising to his feet. Tiny clumps of whipped cream drop from him, plopping quietly to the ground. “How about both?”

“Hmm,” Lucifer muses, looking up at him, still on the floor. “You’ll have to convince me.”

“You're an asshole,” Sam laughs, grinning as he leans down to pull at Lucifer’s shirt, hauling him to his feet to kiss him. It’s sweet and flavored with chocolate and cream, broken quickly by their smiles.

“Try harder,” Lucifer encourages. “You've been very mean to me today, I think I deserve more than that.”

“Oh, I've been mean?” Sam scoffs, and flicks a little cream at him. Lucifer cocks a disbelieving eyebrow at him, and Sam gives in, kisses him again. It’s longer, and Sam’s far more more thorough this time, so that by the time he pulls back, Lucifer’s eyes are slightly unfocused, his breathing ragged.

“Is that enough effort for you?” Sam asks, smirking.

“Nope,” Lucifer shakes his head slightly, despite how rough his voice has become. “Keep trying.”

Exasperated, Sam kisses him again, fingers knotting into his hair, teases his mouth open, only to pull away and leave them both gasping. Lucifer tries to lean back in, but Sam lets go of him and takes a step away.

“ _Sam_ ,” Lucifer whines, following him, only to stop as Sam takes another step back.

“Shower,” Sam prompts.

“Together?” Approval runs thick in Lucifer's voice, and Sam grins

“Obviously, Luce. I still need to try harder, don't I?”

 


End file.
